The Lost World
by Cynder24
Summary: sonic and co have to investigate a mysterious island but will they make it out unharmed? or will it be their grave they now face a danger like never before!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – THE MISSION

One day Sonic and friends were relaxing at the beach when they heard someone calling them. Sonic turned around to see one of the president's men running towards them "Hey what are the president's men doing here?" asked Knuckles "I don't know but it seems important!" stated Amy. The man ran up to them panting "Hi guys sorry ...to bust in like this ...but the ...the president has a mission for you...and would like you to come to his office immediately!" the man gasped. "Ok we'll head on over thanks for the message!" said Sonic then the 4 of them set off for the president's building "I wonder what he wants?" thought Sonic as he ran through the city.

MEANWHILE IN WESTOPOLIS

"You called commander?" asked Shadow he and Rouge stood in the commander's office Shadow and Rouge were working for the commander now "Ah! Shadow! Rouge! Yes I did I have a new mission for you" explained the commander "Alright what's the mission?" asked Shadow

IN THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE

"You see there is this mysterious island I would you to investigate but I have sent even my strongest men but have failed to return I know I can count on you Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy!" informed the President "alright you can count on us Mr president we won't let you down after all we are Sonic Heroes!" replied Sonic "I knew I could count on you but I'd still be careful I don't know what might be on that island because as I said before no one has come back and informed!" the President warned. Soon sonic and the gang were ready for the trip "All right we'll take the x tornado!" Tails said but was quickly stopped by the President " No Tails you see the strong air current makes it impossible to pass by plane and water currents make boating impossible!" The president Explained "Ok then I can fly knuckles can glide and carry Amy and I'll carry Sonic!" decided Tails "Ok good luck guys and please be careful!" waved the president as they set off

IN WESTOPOLIS

"Wait so let me get this straight you want to go to this mysterious island and see what's going on even though you don't know what could be on the island and you say no one's come back?!" repeated Shadow "Shadow has point Commander what makes you think that me and Shadow will be okay?!" Rouge pointed out "Well you and Shadow are stronger than the whole military put together and if danger does strike you can easily run away ...or knowing you you'll just fight whatever could pose a threat!" Joked the commander "Hmph!" Shadow snorted and folded his arms "All right we'll do it but how are we supposed to get to this island anyway?" questioned Shadow "Easy! Just use your chaos control!" answered the Commander "All right then ready Shadow?" Rouge asked "WAIT! Shadow Rouge...Good Luck and please be careful!" signed the Commander Shadow nodded before yelling "CHAOS...CONTROLL!" Then they were gone


	2. journey to the mysterious island

CHAPTER 2 JOURNEY TO THE MYSTEIRIOUS ISLAND

Once Sonic and the gang said their farewells they set out for the island Sonic ran until they reached the shore where the island was said to be miles out in the open "Wait a minute! I almost forgot you don't need to carry me I got those shoes Chris made for me!" Sonic realised then once Sonic had changed his shoes he jumped down and hovered on the water. Tails flew Knuckles glided and in the end Sonic carried Amy instead."Man how much longer?!" moaned Sonic "THERE IT IS!" Yelled Tails "All right let's go!" Replied Sonic "Hold on tight Amy!" Sonic advised her as she clung onto his neck.

MEANWHILE..."

"Ugh why didn't it work?!" retorted Shadow as he hovered above the ocean "Maybe the island is out of your chaotic reach?"Suggested Rouge flying next to him. "Whatever it doesn't matter just as long as we get to the island!"Shadow declared but as they approached the island he couldn't help but feel nervous yet curious "You ok?" asked Rouge seeing his concerned face "Huh?oh! No it's just that...oh I don't know something about that island is making me a bit nervous..." Shadow explained "me too" said Rouge."Whatever is on that island if anything I'll be prepared I will solve this mystery!" thought Shadow as he cautiously approached the island...


	3. Chapter 3 the island

CHAPTER 3 THE ISLAND AND THE TRUTH

Sonic breathed "wow" as he saw the huge island "it's...its amazing" Tails breathed as he saw the huge mountain tops and vast rolling green hills "it's beautiful!" remarked Knuckles "yeah how can place like this harm anyone?" asked Sonic "Maybe it's not place maybe it's what lives here if anything" suggested Tails "In that case we should watch our backs in case!" Knuckles suggested then they headed for the mountains and saw a sight they never thought they'd see in front of them was "WHOA! That's a...a...a dinosaur!" Yelled Sonic the huge herbivore was grazing on a nearby tree "yes Brachiosaur to be precise" remarked Tails "wait a minute didn't the dinosaurs become extinct? So how is this possible!?" retorted Knuckles "Wait that's right so..." "Aw who cares point is there alive and...God I'm practically speechless!" Remarked Sonic. Then the Brachiosaurus reared up on Its hind legs to get to the top of the tree then it lowered making the ground shake "OMG!" it's like an earthquake!" Knuckles stated

MEANWHILE WITH SHADOW AND ROUGE

"Wow I can't see why this place would pose a threat!"Rouge "yeah but still we better keep an eye out just in case!" warned Shadow "Come on let's go!" he said so they headed into the vast forest then they heard a low moan from the side of them" Shhh! What was that? Asked Shadow. Then he saw Rouge was frozen staring at something "Rouge? What are you starin-"Shadow stopped mid sentence as he saw what she was staring at "are you seeing this Shadow!?" she whispered to him Shadow didn't reply he was too shocked for words "it's...it's...it's a...DINOSAUR?!" he managed to say as he looked up at the huge grazing dinosaur "A Brachiosaurus!" He figured out "but didn't a meteorite wipe them all out?" he asked Rouge "yeah 65 million years ago well longer now!" she informed him "So how?" he stuttered he couldn't believe there was a Dinosaur in front of him! Suddenly the huge creature dipped its massive neck and slowly but steadily Shadow reached out his hand and touched the dinosaur on its snout "oh my god..." he whispered he was touching it! Shadow was touching a real live Dinosaur! "Rouge c'mon touch it!" Shadow encouraged her "umm...ok..." she slowly reached out her hand and placed it next to shadows she was touching a Dinosaur! "Oh my god!" she breathed "wow...well I suppose we should get going" Shadow said as he removed his hand from the Dinosaurs snout as it lifted its head and called out. Shadow smiled at the magnificent beast before walking into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 when Raptors attack

CHAPTER 4 WHEN RAPTORS ATTACK

"Oh my god can you believe that?!" Gasped Tails "No not really!"Sonic chuckled "wow a real live Dinosaur!" breathed Knuckles "Man I thought I was going to faint I was so surprised!" added Sonic Tails chuckled at this before replying "me too!" "Same!" Knuckles added then they came to the forest "Wow maybe the crew got lost?" Sonic Guessed "I don't think so..." Replied Tails "Yeah how can one person be lost for THAT long?" added Knuckles "I was only guessing but we better stick together!" Sonic advised so they headed into the forest.

IN THE FOREST...

"Are you SURE we're going the right way Shadow!?" Exclaimed Rouge as Shadow was walking around "I already told you I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled as Rouge HAD kept asking the same question like every 5 minutes or so! "Ok ok gee Mr Grumpy!" retorted Rouge "Well I already told you!" Shadow said trying to keep his patience "Sorry I'm just" Started Rouge "Just what?" Shadow asked her concerned "Just ...a bit scared" She finished "huh? Why are you scared?" he quietly asked "I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen" She whispered Shadow smiled at her reassuringly and spoke softly "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you...I promise!" he said to her Rouge gasped quietly Shadow was never normally so nice normally he was all business! "Thanks Shadow..." She whispered. Shadow's smile quickly faded as he heard the bush shake. "What was that!?" He quickly turned to face the bush then he saw something glowing "A chaos emerald?!" Rouge said shocked "No something's not right here..." He went to pick up the emerald "It's not a fake" He said as he picked it up but as soon as he did something leapt out of the bush behind them and screeched Shadow quickly turned to see what is was and he quickly jumped back but another one of the "things" jumped out and blocked their escape! Shadow got a good look at the thing it was taller than him by at least half a meter it had beaming yellow eyes a long snout sharp needle like teeth it stood on 2 legs with 2 long arms each ending with 3 long curved claws and a 6 inch upward pointing claw on its middle toe on each foot the thing lightly bobbed it's head as it moved its long tail swaying in time and its head was covered on top with downy feathers and tilted its head then the other 2 started screeching "Velociraptors!"Shadow fretted. "Velociraptors?" asked Rouge "Are they dangerous?" she asked "very they hunt in packs and are said to use ambush as a hunting strategy they are also one of the most intelligent animals ever known they could easily outsmart a Dolphin or even a chimpanzee! Maybe even us!" Explained Shadow then he saw one raptor that was bigger than the others the one Shadow had seen "she must be the leader!" Shadow said quietly. The leader raptor suddenly started barking and moving its head up and down "PSST! Rouge! Get down she's challenging us!"Shadow hissed as he slowly got on his hands and knees lowering his head Rouge did the same. The leader bent down and started nosing around Shadow's face gently knocking him Shadow knew that if he tried to run the raptors would kill him he was frozen with fear anyway. Rouge watched the other 2 raptors movements they were swift and smooth twisting and turning their heads as they watched the leader "investigating" Shadow Rouge could clearly see Shadow was panicked and wanted to escape the raptors before they decided him and Rouge were their dinner! Then the raptor slowly raised its head Shadow rose as well Then Shadow saw that menacing look in the raptors eyes like she was sizing him up then Shadow moved to try and run with his super speed he would defiantly outrun them. Then the raptor hissed and barked orders to the other 2 they started to circle Shadow and Rouge moving in to attack! Then all 3 raptors striked out mouths wide open and claws clearly visible Rouge flew out of the way just in time Shadow however wasn't so lucky the Velociraptor bit down on Shadows leg causing him to yell out in pain "SHADOW!" Rouge yelled out and without thinking smacked the Dino straight on the nose causing it to yelp out in pain and let go Shadow was unaware to the angry leader Velociraptor behind him getting ready to strike as he struggled to stand. "SHADOW! BEHIND YOU!" Rouge screamed out too late shadow turned around and the leader raptor slashed its claws straight at shadows face making a direct hit! Shadow practically screamed out in pain luckily he had his eyes closed when the raptor striked or it would've had his eye out! But he was severely wounded and had 3 massive cuts going across the right hand side of his face not on his eye but his eyelid which hurt to open so Shadow kept one eye closed but that meant he couldn't see all the raptors! Then from the pain Shadow passed out knowing he was fighting a losing battle he waited for the raptors to finish him off when he felt himself be quickly picked up Rouge had flown in the middle of the pack and saved Shadow's life but barley Luckily Shadow was still alive and breathing but she could tell he was in pain "Shoot! I have to find a medical or something on this dam island" she fused to herself then she saw how bad Shadows slash marks were they were practically across the whole right side of his face they had escaped certain death but now they know the reason everyone never returned

There are DINOSAURS on this island and they will KILL!


	5. Chapter 5: the reunion

Chapter 5: the Reunion

Sonic

And the gang were fighting their way through the jungle looking out for possible danger. When they heard a loud scream that sounded slightly familiar "Who's that?!" Tails fretted fearing there was something huge in here "That sounded like Shadow!...A Bit?" Knuckles pointed "Don't be ridiculous knucklehead! Why would HE be out here?" Sonic retorted though as soon as he said that they heard a loud and defining roar "T-REX" Tails Shrieked they saw a figure that looked like a bat coming towards them carrying something "ROUGE?!" Sonic yelled surprisingly enough it was Rouge she flew down to them a look of terror on his face

"I'm…so…glad I…found you!" She said as she flew down and landed she looked terrified and looked like she had been crying. "Please help!" she pleaded but Sonic had seen what or who rouge was carrying "SHADOW?!" he exclaimed loudly. Shadow had 3 massive cuts along his face he was totally limp and his breathing was shallow. "Please help him! We got attacked by Velociraptors he got caught off guard! "Ok we'll see what we can do!" Tails said quickly taking action luckily he had brought his medical kit with him. As Tails bandaged up Shadow Rouge was fretting for Shadow's condition but Sonic reassured her "Don't worry he'll be ok Tails is a top paramedic!" He reassured her. Soon Tails came out carrying Shadow who had an eye patch on and his leg was bandaged up "Well? Is he going to be ok?" Rouge asked "He is one lucky hedgehog he almost died! But he will recover but he may be half blind…" Tails addressed her "Oh THANK GOD!" She breathed a huge sigh of relief "wait…why isn't he waking up!?" Knuckles pointed out "Oh don't worry he just passed out he should wake up anytime!"

As if on cue Shadow let out a low moan and stirred "W….w...where...am I?" he asked groggily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: predator and prey

Shadow let out a groan of pain before realizing that he could only see out of one eye, which sent him into a panic "Whoa whoa dude calm down you'll make it worse!" Sonic shouted to the panicked ebony hedgehog then Shadow saw what he looked like his leg was bandaged and he apparently had an eye patch on. "What happened to you?" Knuckles asked concerned "Well…I can't really remember that much but what I can remember is…Me and Rouge saw a chaos emerald and I went to grab it but then a pack of raptors attacked us the little buggers! I tried to get away and smacked one of the raptors. But then I turned around and WHAM! The leader clawed me in the face! Then Rouge flew down and escaped and then I must've passed out from the pain!" Shadow explained "Wow that's some story you're lucky to be alive! "Yeah..." he said. Then from out of nowhere came a loud rumbling sound "STAMPEDE!" Tails yelled as a herd of Gallamimus flocked right next to them "They're flocking like birds" Sonic remarked "Yeah uh…they're flocking this way!" Knuckles stated as he started to run. Surly enough the herd were headed straight for them everyone ran (except Shadow who was carried by Rouge). Soon they lost the herd "Something must've spooked them!" Shadow quietly (As he still wasn't feeling too good) said. Then there was a defining roar "T-REX!" Sonic yelled "No…it sounds bigger!" Shadow pointed out then there was a loud crash of trees and they were suddenly met by a large red head and emerald green eyes. "Nobody move a muscle!" Sonic ordered but the large Dino roared and started to run towards them "RUUUUUUN!" Knuckles yelled as they ran for their lives then when the dinosaur came out into the clearing they could tell it was not a T-rex at all it had a long snout, long arms armed with 3 razor sharp claws and a large sail on its back "uh oh…" Shadow said the dinosaur then gave up the chase having spotted a herd of Gallamimus. "Talk about a close shave Sonic said gasping for breath "what was that?" Knuckles asked Shadow answered for him "Spinosaurus Agipticus" Shadow answered "a what a saurus what?" Knuckles asked "Well Spinosaurus for short it is a large carnivorous reptile that is bigger than t-rex and its long arms help it for fishing and grasping objects from the ground and its hollow skull allows it to fish in lakes and the sail helps control its body temperature and make it streamlined" Shadow explained "How do you know so much?" Rouge asked "Easy I study!" he replied "oh" Rouge stated "well lets get out of here! I don't want to run into any more meat eaters!" Knuckles stated "let's go see if there is any shelter!" Sonic suggested so the 5 of them ran off to seek shelter…


End file.
